Fan:BetaBigdramon
BetaBigdramon is a Beast Dragon Man Digimon based on a cyborg Megatherium. It is not a Dragon Man, as it's beast traits made it a brand new Beast Dragon Man instead, as it shares traits of both mammal and reptilian Digimon, while having the traits of a humanoid Digimon at the same time. It can be considered a counterpart to the Greymon line, as it's digivolution line shares many similarities to each other. Unlike WarGreymon, though, it doesn't serve to protect others and instead wishes to destroy, despite what it's Vaccine attribute may suggest. The earphones resemble the scarf of the ultimate warrior from another world, and due to the resemblance, many mistake him and GammaBigdramon for said warrior. It goes almost completely undetected in darker areas, as it's fur is made to reflect as little light as possible, making it blend in perfectly with darker areas, with even in well lit areas it's body appearing mostly dark. The armor it wears is blessed with many ancient powers from another world, hence why it is referred to as the "Grand Vaccine". Although it's artwork shows and upright bipedal stance, it actually walks on all fours normally, with it's hands on their sides when it walks and stands. It can only stand upright on certain occasions, but not all the time because it's upper body is too heavy when compared to WarGreymon's upper body. Where WarGreymon has an even weight distribution and strong legs, BetaBigdramon's legs are actually not as strong as the rest of it's body, and thus it has to walk on all fours most of the time. It's also very heavy and bulky in build already, so how it can even stand upright at all is a mystery. Sometimes BetaBigdramon can become very lazy if fed too much... Digimon Bronze and Cobalt Versions BetaBigdramon is the Mega and final stage of Chowmon and specializes in the Fire element and is a Balance Digimon. It digivolves from GammaBigdramon at Level 55 with 2004+ Holy Exp and 500+ Attack. Even though it's a Balance Digimon in terms of stat growth rate, it's whole line is rather slow compared to the speed demon Stethadreamon. It's HP and Attack are BetaBigdramon's best stats in terms of base values, but MP and Speed are it's real downsides. Attack will grow fairly quickly throughout the entire, making it easy to reach a high attack stat to face Brondramon or Cobaldramon with. In comparison, Gorgopsimon favors MP and Defense while Stethadreamon favors Spirit and Speed. When in a DigiFarm, BetaBigdramon's entire line is known to require extra food when staying in the DigiFarm, so be cautious in case none of your DigiFarms can produce enough food for them, since by extra it means BetaBigdramon's line eats twice as much food as a Digimon of the same stage eats. Digimon Classic During Acacius's boast about what kind of unknown Digimon exist, BetaBigdramon is briefly mentioned. According to hidden files within Megido Fortress, one individual formed what was the original set of Golden Guardians, with many unanswered questions of where it came from being raised, but Tenebrae simply told his soldiers to never question it and just go along with whoever they encounter, be it new Digimon or old.